Say You'll Stay
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: A poor excuse to write some gushy dialogue between these two friends. Only Kenzi can bring Bo back from the brink of darkness


**SAY YOU'LL STAY**

 **Author's Note- I love the friendship between Bo and Kenzi and I think there is a lot that is left unsaid with these two so I'm hoping to do it here. Please review, hope you enjoy! X p.s I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Helping people. Saving lives. Giving hope to those who needed it most; that's what they did it for, right?

Kenzi would disagree with that but only a little. She was always thinking of ways to make money whereas Bo just wanted the horrors that plagued her, to stop doing the self same thing to others. Sometimes, she could keep it at bay but then there were times, during the darkest hours of the night that she felt darkness threatening to come forward. It taunted her to become the demon she knew she could be if only she let it take her over but she wouldn't and she fought with everything she had to hold it back.

Lately, it had been getting harder. The more evil she saw in the world, the more she wondered if any of was worth it. She tried to remind herself that there was good in the world; that she saw it everyday too. From the way Dyson vowed his undying loyalty to her, to the way that Kenzi smiled and those bright blue eyes promised her that she would never give up on her.

But she had...hadn't she?

She remembered when Kenzi had walked into that bright light and disappeared. Bo had fought like hell to get her back, even so far as to be willing to walk straight into it but then she'd got her back and Kenzi had suprised her once again by leaving.

She'd hugged Bo, told her she could no longer be apart of her world, especially since she'd asked Bo to unclaim her and she'd left. Bo was lost. Yes she had Trick, Dyson, Tamsin and Lauren but none of them were Kenzi. 'Her sister from another mister', the goth used to tell her. Bo smiled at that memory and then tears filled her eyes.

She missed Kenzi. She could always cheer her up when she was down and made her laugh when she didn't even want to smile.

Her eyes turned that electrifying blue and she glared at something she couldn't see.

All those she had helped. All those people she had saved when they didn't deserve it, everytime she'd put her own needs last so that some stranger could feel better about themselves and what about when she had needed to be healed and instead she gave what she had to some mortal who probably wasn't worthy of another chance.

Bo clenched her teeth and climbed off her bed. They would pay. All of them.

Everything she did was for people she didn't know and still she had lost her best friend. What right did they have to live peaceful happy lives when she fought day and night to ensure their safety?

No, tonight that would all change.

She grabbed her leather jacket and zipped up her boots.

As she stepped out into the night, she looked around and watched people as they went about their day to day lives. They were walking together holding hands, some were drunk and laughing about something stupid and others were out walking their dogs. Animals, they seemed to be the only ones who lived like they should. For themselves and their own.

The first one she came across was a man sitting on a bench. He looked like a businessman and was on his phone, talking to a woman. Bo glared at him and walked up to where he sat.

He continued to talk on the phone as though she wasn't even there.

Eventually, he looked up at her, annoyance written all over his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked irritably.

"Is that your wife?" Bo asked, pointing at the phone.

"Yes and if you don't mind I'm trying to have a private conversation."

Bo grinned at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, that orange charm flowing into him. He instantly relaxed.

"Do you still want to talk to your wife?"

He snapped his flip phone shut and looked up as Bo straddled him.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with her? You love her?"

He smiled dreamily and shook his head.

"Not as much as I love you."

"That's the problem with you humans...always thinking with your body parts instead of anything else. Maybe someone needs to teach you a lesson." Bo said, her teeth coming together ever so slightly.

He smiled at her, his hands running up and down her back.

"And you're gonna be the one to do it, huh?"

Bo nodded and grabbed hold of his shirt collar as she kissed him and then began drainign him of his life force. Blue smoke flowed into her as her eyes, which were still blue, glowed even brighter.

She didn't stop until she'd taken everything he had and then she let him fall off the bench and hit the ground, a lifeless corpse.

He wasn't the last victim and by the end of the night, Bo had killed so many more.

Dyson, Trick, Tamsin and Lauren were very concerned but Trick had advised going near Bo as everyone that had tried to stop her had been seriously injured. Dyson had been the first to try and he was now in Lauren's care being treated for severe wounds. Tamsin was keeping a watchful eye on him and Trick was trying to find ways to stop his granddaughter.

Tamsin went to see Trick one night and told him what she thought. He agreed with her plan and things were put in motion...

Bo grinned evily as she walked the streets. No one could stop her, even though many had tried; fae and human alike.

This was her town now and she could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

"Bo...you need to stop this." A voice behind her said.

Bo laughed loudly.

"No, I don't think I do."

She turned around to confront whoever had spoken, ready to kill them without even so much as blinking when she stopped, the smile slipping from her face.

"Kenzi?"

"Hey, Bo-Bo."

Bo's blue eyes lost their evil glow a little and she stared at her friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trick called...told me that you had gone AWOL. I had to see it to believe it and now that I have..."

Kenzi's eyes filled with tears.

"Bo...this isn't you. Why are you doing this?"

Bo swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Why? Do you ever look around and see how easy people have it? How they just muddle through, day to day while we fight for our lives without them even knowing?! Humans are worthless! They don't deserve the chances they're given!"

Kenzi looked at Bo with sadness written all over her face.

"I'm human, Bo...does that count for me too?"

Bo shook her head.

"No...No, Kenzi you're not like them."

Kenzi took a step towards Bo and Bo held her hand out to stop her.

"Yes I am. Bo, I know you invited me into your world but I don't fit in here...it's one of the reasons why I left."

Bo's eyes glowed again and she looked angry.

"And that's just it! You left me! You don't understand that before you, I had no one! And when you left, I had no one!"

Kenzi frowned a little.

"That's not true, you have Dyson, Lauren, Tamsin and Trick..."

"I know but...they're not you. I know Trick is my grandfather but you...you're family, by blood or not. You were the one I told everything to, the one I always looked forward to coming home to when some big bad was looming because you believed in me. You gave me the strength to fight even when I thought I couldn't and when you left...you took that with you."

Kenzi nodded. She knew Bo cared for her but she didn't seem to realise what an affect it had on the older woman to feel like she'd lost someone that meant so much to her.

"So you lash out by killing innocent people?" Kenzi countered with a shrug, as though it didn't matter.

Bo looked around at the bodies on the ground and mirrored Kenzi's shrug.

"They're not so innocent."

"And who decided that? You?"

Bo grinned.

"I have so much power, Kenzi. I've been wasting it."

"And this is the way to use it, is it?" Kenzi snapped back.

Bo glared at her and walked towards her menacingly.

"You think you can stop me? Like you're so special."

Kenzi met her head on and Bo's hand circled Kenzi's throat. Still the little goth refused to back down to her best friend.

"Do it...show me how powerful you are. Even after I'm long gone, you'll still be here but you'll be alone, Bo. Like you've always feared."

Bo's eyes narrowed and the pressure on Kenzi's neck increased.

"If you don't believe in me anymore...why are you here?!" Bo shouted, her teeth forming into a snarl. She looked more animal than woman.

"Because I care, Bo. I've always cared. I came back because my best friend needed me."

Bo felt her resolve weaken and she shook her head as the blue eyes flickered, like she was fighting herself.

Kenzi felt the pressure on her neck lighten.

"Come on, girl...I know she's still in there." Kenzi said softly.

Bo started sobbing but she still wouldn't drop her hand.

"I can't stop it, Kenz...I need you."

Kenzi nodded.

"I know and I'm here."

"But how long for?" Bo sobbed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Kenzi put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"As long as I want."

"And what's that? A day? A week? Two weeks? A month?"

Kenzi shook her head.

"I wanna come home, Bo." Kenzi told her.

"You're just saying what you think I want to hear." Bo said, shaking her head, refusing to believe what her friend was telling her.

"No. I've been away. Yes, I have this great life in Spain and I can have whatever I want...but it's not home, Bo. I'll take the crack shack with you any day." She said with a small smile.

Bo looked at her friend and the blue light in her eyes faded as she fell to her knees. Kenzi held her as the older woman cried.

Brown eyes looked up at her friend and then around at all the bodies.

New tears came then as Bo sat there in shock.

"What have I done?"

Kenzi crouched down in front of her friend and took her face in her hands.

"You were angry, honey. You can save them."

"What did I do? Why did I?-"

Kenzi shook her gently.

"Bo, honey, stay with me. You got upset, that's all. You can save these people so let's just concentrate on doing that, then we can go home and watch one of those lame movies you like so much, yeah?"

Bo sniffled and then nodded.

Kenzi smiled brightly at her.

"Ok, now go do your thing."

Kenzi helped Bo to her feet and watched as the Succubus started breathing orange energy back into all those lives she'd taken. They eventually woke and none of them remembered a thing.

Kenzi slung her arm around Bo's shoulders and smiled.

"See? You're not evil...just cranky."

Bo laughed and then looked at Kenzi.

"I know you feel like you don't fit in here, Kenz but right from the start, I never chose a side, I chose humans. That includes you, remember?"

Kenzi nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. And hey, every fae needs a human sidekick, right?"

"They need a friend like you, Kenz. You've never been a sidekick to me."

Kenzi looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh God, you're going gushy on me now."

Bo chuckled then they stopped walking and Bo smiled at Kenzi.

"I really did miss you."

Kenzi nudged Bo's arm affectionately.

"Right back at ya, Bo-Bo."


End file.
